


Fic: Watcher

by Selana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cowboys, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween party at Wolfram and Hart, Wesley watches, written for a prompt - see notes below</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Watcher

Wesley walked upstairs, he needed to get away from the party for a moment. It was all well and good to be at the Wolfram and Hart Halloween party, but sometimes it was a bit too much – too many people, too loud, too bright. So he went up, leaned on the banister and looked over the crowd.

Most of the human guests were in some kind of costume or other, Wesley hadn’t bothered. Neither had Spike, who just settled with Lindsey on a sofa that was half hidden behind some plants. Lindsey was dressed up as a cowboy, he even had a fake revolver with him – at least Wesley hoped that it was a fake one. Spike was his usual self, black jeans, black tee, red shirt unbuttoned, his duster. They were sharing a bottle of whiskey and just as Wesley was about to look away from them, Spike leant forward and kissed Lindsey. Lindsey grinned into the kiss, moved his hand to the back of Spike’s head and pulled the vampire even closer.

Wesley knew he shouldn’t look, but he couldn’t help it. Did they think they couldn’t be watched? Or did they just not care? It didn’t really matter, Wesley couldn’t take his eyes off them and his jeans suddenly felt way too tight. A quick glance around ensured him that nobody was paying attention to him and then his eyes were back on the two men who were still kissing.

Or rather groping, their hands were wandering all over each other’s bodies, Spike was almost laying on the sofa now, his head on the armrest, left leg up on the sofa, right leg dangling down. Lindsey was stretched out on top of him, hands wandering somewhere under Spike’s duster, lips moving down from lips to jaw to neck. Spike arched his head back to give Lindsey better access and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Without taking his eyes from the two men below, Wesley moved his right hand down to touch himself through his jeans. He knew it was wrong, he really should go and give them some privacy, but somehow the wrongness turned him on even more.

He watched their bodies move against each other, Spike’s hands had gripped Lindsey’s buttocks, Lindsey was still kissing and biting Spike’s neck. Wesley imagined what it would be like to be in Lindsey’s place right now, a strong, hard body under him, another erection rubbing against his through two layers of jeans. It was way too long since he’d been with a man and he had to bite his lip to prevent a loud moan. He was embarrassingly close to coming in his jeans and part of him really wanted to move away now, but most of him wanted to stay exactly where he was and enjoy the view.

Lindsey moved away from Spike a bit, but just to open their flies. From where he was standing, Wesley couldn’t really see what he did, but the movement of Lindsey’s arm between them didn’t leave much room for interpretation. Now he couldn’t suppress the moan any longer, he could just hope that nobody would notice over the loud music. Just a few more touches through his jeans and he came, just as Spike opened his eyes and looked right at him.

He didn’t know whether to pretend he hadn’t been watching or to look ashamed, but Spike just gave him a knowing grin before pulling Lindsey close for another kiss. Wesley blushed and quickly slipped away, he wanted to leave the party without facing Spike or Lindsey again. He just hoped that nobody would notice the wet spot on his jeans or this would be even more embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> This in unbetad and English is not my first language, so please let me know when you find any mistakes  
> Prompt: Angel, Spike/Lindsey, kink is exhibitionism. They get a little frisky at the Wolfram & Hart client party. Wes (or someone of your choice) really enjoys watching.


End file.
